


Forget the Couch

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend moved to London for work but he is back for a visit and you are determined to spend time with him whether he wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Couch

Forget the Couch

A/N: This was a request from tuomasimule on Tumblr. Just a little bit of fluff. I hope you like it. Quick pronunciation guide: Mesut’s nickname rhymes with Fez, and Carols is just the first syllable of her name, pronounced like care.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Mesut Özil.

I quickly dialed the one number I knew better than my own, and walked into the kitchen as I waited for him to pick up. I chuckled to myself a little as I noticed the time on the microwave, realizing I would almost definitely be waking him up. I was about to give up being polite and just drive over there, when someone picked up the other end and mumbled sleepily, “Muhhl.”

“Mes! You are awake,” I spoke loudly into the phone to annoy him.

“Carol? Is that you? What time is it?” he asked groggily.

“After 8. And who else calls you Mes?” I replied.

“No one else. And how long after 8 is it exactly?” Mesut questioned grumpily.

“One whole minute,” I replied.

“Car, you do realize I am supposed to be on vacation, right?” he grumbled through the phone.

“Of course I do, which is why I abided by the 8 o’clock rule, and waited until 8:01 to call you because that is officially after 8. So I was thinking we would go to the zoo, how does that sound?” I asked him.

“I am not getting out of this, am I?” he asked, and I could practically hear him rolling onto his back to stare at his ceiling and running his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Nope, you are in town for a week and I haven’t seen you since the season started. I talked to Gulizar and Mustafa when I found out you would be in town and told them that I claimed today for just you and me. What is the point of having someone you have been best friends with since you were kids if you never see them because you are so busy being a super famous footballer? I miss you, Mesut,” I replied.

“Oh, jeez. The dreaded Mesut and guilt card combination. You are really excited about today, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yes, I am excited about today, did you miss the part about not having seen my best friend in 2 months?” I replied.

“Fine, give me twenty minutes to shower. I am guessing since we are going to the zoo, we are stopping by the bakery for breakfast?” he asked.

“Have you ever known me to pass up the opportunity for warm pastries? Of course we are going to the bakery. I even placed a special order with Gerta last night, so that she would be sure to save us two croissants, so we don’t have to fight over the last one. I will be over in 15 minutes, see you soon. Shower quick, Mes,” I replied, hanging up the phone before he had a chance to respond.

**

“That was so not funny,” he said twenty minutes later when he answered the door.

“Yes, but I have tasty bakery treats, rolls, and hot chocolate as a peace offering,” I replied.

“You didn’t,” he said, seeing the logo on the to-go coffee cups.

“Of course I did, Mes. I am trying to remind you of all of the amazing things you miss out on when you stay in England during breaks. Half of my plan hangs on Café Inge hot chocolate. Is it working yet?” I asked.

“I forgot how tenacious you could be when you wanted something. Do you remember the Ramadan birthday party incident?” Mesut asked me as we started eating.

“How could I forget. I think that is when Gulizar started to finally warm up to me. But it is not fun to eat cake on your birthday if your best friend can’t have any, and it really pissed me off that those idiots were making fun of you for being Muslim,” I replied.

“Yes, but we were ten. Did you really have to stop the entire class from eating your birthday cake until sundown? I was really ok with it,” Mesut replied.

“It was the principal of the thing. Besides, you knew me well enough by then to know that if I am not eating my birthday cake until sundown, no one is eating my cake until sundown. Every loud, outgoing person needs a shy, quiet person to champion. And we both know you have always been my person,” I reminded him.

“Even when I didn’t want you to be,” he told me.

“Yes, but you came around quickly. And my heart was always in the right place. I realized that even though people overlooked you because you were so quiet, you actually had a lot to say, you just needed someone to say it to. I just didn’t think that anyone deserved to be forgotten about because they were shy, so I figured that even if it was just me, I would make sure that someone always remembered that you were there too,” I responded.

“Yes, but I was horrified at first at the amount of attention you tended to attract. I can’t argue though, that you are the nicest, most selfless person I have ever met. Just as long as everyone is playing by your rules,” he added with a twinkle in his eye.

“And you are the kindest, purest soul I have ever met. When you are not actively trying to get a rise out of me,” I teased back, giving him a playful shove.

Unfortunately, he was leaning back in his chair, so when I pushed him, he fell over, and since he grabbed my arm to try to save himself, he pulled me down with him. We landed in a pile on the floor, him flat on the floor next to the chair, me on top of him. We looked at each other for a minute and then burst out laughing.

“I am so sorry,” I said between laughing fits. “Are you ok? How is your shoulder?”

“My shoulder is fine, so is the rest of me. Are you good?” he asked between chuckles.

“I am great. I can’t believe that really just happened, but I am not hurt,” I responded. I realized he was looking at me in a way that he never had. “What?”

“I forgot how much I missed that laugh until this moment. It is probably my favorite sound in the world, and I think I made myself forget,” he told me softly.

“What are you saying, Mesut?” I asked him, for the first time in a long time not having any clue what my best friend was thinking, and trying so hard not to get my hopes up.

“It was so hard leaving you every time I had to go. It got to the point where I couldn’t do it. That is why I stopped visiting you. I have kept a secret from you since we were 13. And I think I am finally ready to tell you,” he said, sweeping hair out of my face.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what he was going to say.

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever known, and even more important, you are the best friend I have ever had. You saw me when even when I was trying my hardest to hide from the entire world, and you never stopped seeing me. I can honestly say that I would not be the same person if I had never known you. I am aware that this might destroy our friendship, but I have to tell you the truth because I feel that if I don’t tell you now the secret is going to consume me,” he told me, hesitating before placing his hand softly on my cheek. “Carol,” he continued, “I am in love with you. I have been for years. Please say something. Tell me that I haven’t screwed this up.”

“Mesut, you talk too much,” I replied softly, closing the distance between our lips. I had imagined doing this so many times over the years, but I always told myself that his friendship was enough. Kissing him now, I realized I couldn’t have been more wrong. As many times as I had imagined kissing him over our two decades of friendship, nothing had even come close to how actually kissing him made me feel. The feel of his lips, the smell of his skin, the warmth of his breath on my face. I was drowning in him and I didn’t care if I never came up for air. He was all I had ever wanted, all I would ever need again.

Too soon we broke away for air. “If I had known that kissing you would make me feel like that, I would have done it ages ago,” I told him.

“Agreed,” he responded. “So please tell me you don’t actually have your heart set on the zoo? That you just wanted to spend the day with me?”

“Why, what did you have in mind?” I asked him.

“I thought we could stay here, make some popcorn, cuddle up on the couch, and watch movies. Or you know, cuddle up on the couch and not watch movies. Whichever we feel like,” he responded.

“Forget the couch,” I replied, leaning in and crushing my lips to his again.

A/N: Ok, that is it. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.


End file.
